Not Doomed at Camp Blood
by Half-Blood-Joker
Summary: Lina Ledger gaat samen met haar vriendinnen Remma, Sara en Fati naar Camp Crystal Lake. Al snel vindt Lina een vreemde Puzzel Box en er gaan vreemde verhalen rond van één of andere Jason Voorhees. Ook Fati heeft het telkens over ene Freddy.. Lina merkt dat er iets goed mis is met dit kamp. Deze nacht zal nog lang gaan duren!
1. Chapter 1

**A Long Night at Camp Blood- met Lina, Remma, Sara en Fati!**

Allergie informatie: kan sporen bevatten van horrorfilmkarakters waarvan o.a. karakters uit Friday the 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street en Hellraiser.

**Hoofdstuk 1: Zomerkamp!**

Lina rekt zich vermoeid uit. Het is ochtend. Vandaag gaat Lina met een paar van haar vriendinnen op zomerkamp. Ze heeft gisteravond haar koffer al ingepakt. Snel rent ze ermee de trap af. "Hoi mam!" zegt Lina vrolijk terwijl ze aanschuift bij de ontbijttafel. Haar moeder kijkt op van het aanrecht. "Oh hoi Lina!" zegt ze. "Hoe laat komt Sara's moeder je eigenlijk ophalen?" Lina heeft inmiddels een bak Frosties gepakt. Ze doet er nooit melk of yoghurt in; daar wordt het veel te slap van. "Oh, rond negen uur geloof ik," antwoordt ze. Haar moeder knikt. "Toch haat ik al die legendes.." Lina kijkt op. "Welke legendes?" Haar moeder lijkt wakker te worden uit haar gedachtes en lacht. "Niks hoor." Lina staart haar een poosje aan, haalt haar schouders op en gaat weer verder met het eten van haar Frosties. "Zeg, zei je nou dat Sara's moeder om 9 uur komt?" vraagt haar moeder. Lina knikt. "Nou," haar moeder wijst op de klok. "Dan zou ik maar opschieten!" Lina kijkt ook droog op de klok en verslikt zich bijna als ze ziet hoe laat het is. "5 voor 9?! Woah!" Ze pakt een glas melk en gooit het tegelijk met haar Frosties achterover. Ze snelt de trap op en poetst haar tanden. "Daar is ze al, Lina!" Lina dendert de trap weer af en snelt de voordeur uit. Daar staat Sara's auto. Lina grijpt haar koffer en gooit het meteen in de kofferbak van de auto. "Hoi Lina!" zegt Sara vanuit de auto. Lina kijkt vrolijk op. "Hey Sara!" Sara's moeder zit achter het stuur. "Stap maar snel in," zegt ze. "We moeten Fati en Remma nog ophalen!" Lina knikt en gaat naast Sara achterin de auto zitten. De auto rijdt weg en het is een poosje stil. Lina denkt na over Remma, ze heeft haar al een poosje niet meer gezien.

"Zeg wie is eigenlijk onze begeleider?" vraagt Lina dan om de stilte te verbreken. Sara kijkt op. "Oh, dat is meneer Dorf. Hij weet erg veel over het kamp." Lina knikt tevreden en staart weer verder uit het raam.

Ze komen aan bij het huis van Fati. Er komt meteen iemand het huis uitrennen zodra ze de auto ziet staan. Ze gooit haar koffer achterin bij die van Lina en gaat naast Lina in de auto zitten. "Hoi jongens!" zegt ze vrolijk. Nadat ze elkaar begroet hebben rijden ze door naar Remma's huis. Al snel zit ook Remma erbij in auto. Ze passen maar net met z'n vieren op de achterbank. Al snel zijn Fati en Sara druk in gesprek met elkaar. Lina kijkt langs Fati heen naar Remma. Remma kijkt terug. "Hoe is tie?" vraagt ze. "Oh goed hoor." Lina glimlacht. "Met jou?" "Ook goed! Nog iets gehoord van hokuspokus?" Lina schudt lachend haar hoofd. "Nee, jij?" Remma schudt ook haar hoofd. Het is maar goed dat Fati en Sara zelf een gesprek aan het voeren zijn, anders hadden ze daar ook weer last van. Remma en Lina hebben een hele hechte band. Ze kennen elkaar al sinds dat ze samen naar de dezelfde school toe gingen. Remma is altijd een zorgzame vriendin geweest tegenover Lina.

Na een poosje gereden te hebben naderen ze het zomerkamp. De straat is zanderig en er staan veel bomen. "We zijn er bijna!" roept Sara's moeder. De meiden juichen. Opeens stopt de auto abrupt. Het is maar goed dat Lina en haar vriendinnen hun gordels om hadden gedaan, anders was het nog heel pijnlijk geworden! Sara's moeder scheldt wat en stapt de auto uit. "Waar bent u in godsnaam mee bezig!?" schreeuwt ze. Lina kijkt Remma verbaasd aan. Remma haalt haar schouders op en stapt ook uit de auto. "Wat is er?" vraagt ze. Dan schrikt ze. "What the-?! Hey jongens! Er ligt hier iemand midden op de weg!" Al snel stapt de rest ook uit. De man die op de weg ligt is duidelijk erg oud, al iets van 80 ofzo. Hij opent zijn ogen en kijkt Lina en de rest vaag aan. Hij staat langzaam op. Dan verschijnt er een lach op zijn gezicht. "Jullie zijn niet verdoemd!" zegt hij vrolijk. Sara's moeder kijkt hem dom aan. "Wacht, wat?" De man draait zich naar haar om. "Jullie zijn niet verdoemd!" herhaalt hij. Met een blij gezicht stapt hij op het fietsje dat in de berm staat en fietst weg. Lina, Sara, Fati en Remma staren hem verbaasd na. Ook Sara's moeder lijkt het niet helemaal te begrijpen. "Ach ja," zegt ze uiteindelijk. "Altijd leuk om te weten dat je niet verdoemd bent." Ze stapt weer terug in de auto, gevolgd door de rest.

"Kijk!" zegt Fati en ze wijst door de voorruit van de auto. Ze naderen bord waar 'Camp Crystal Lake' op staat. "We zijn er!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A Long Night at Camp Blood- met Lina, Remma, Sara en Fati!**

**Hoofdstuk 2: Zwemmen in Crystal Lake.**

Lina stapt uit de auto en haalt haar koffer uit de kofferbak. Ze sjouwt ermee naar het houten huisje waar ze gaan overnachten. Er komt een man aanlopen. "Hey meiden!" zegt hij vrolijk. Lina kijkt op. "Bent u meneer Dorf?" vraagt ze. De man knikt. "Jep, ik ben jullie begeleider." Al snel hebben Fati, Sara en Remma hun koffer ook uit de auto gehaald en rennen naar Lina toe. Nadat ze zich allemaal hebben voorgesteld gaan ze het huisje in. Het is een simpel huisje, alles is van hout. Er staat een bank, een tafel, een televisie.. Eigenlijk alles wat je nodig hebt om het goed te hebben. "Kijk," zegt Dorf. Hij loopt naar een andere kamer gevolgd door Lina, Fati, Sara en Remma die inmiddels hun koffers al op de grond gegooit hebben. "Hier staan de bedden." Er zijn twee slaapkamertjes naast elkaar. De kamertjes zijn erg krap, en in elke slaapkamer staan twee bedden vlak naast elkaar. "Dat komt mooi uit," zegt Remma. "Ik slaap hier!" Ze laat zichzelf op het al opgemaakte bed vallen. Lina springt snel ook de kamer in. "En ik hier!" Fati en Sara kijken elkaar aan. "Nou, blijkbaar slapen wij bij elkaar," zegt Fati lachend. Sara knikt en loopt samen met Fati het andere kamertje in. Lina zucht. "Ik ben nu al moe." "Hé!" roept Sara vanuit de andere kamer. "Wij hebben lekker een raam!" "Gefeliciteerd!" schreeuwt Lina terug. Meneer Dorf lacht. "Dat komt wel goed met jullie," zegt hij. "Hey, ik denk dat jullie het wel kunnen redden samen, hè? Ik slaap in het huisje tegenover jullie, als je door het raam kijkt kun je het zien, dus als er iets dan roepen jullie maar." Lina steekt haar duim omhoog. "We zijn tenminste niet verdoemd," zegt Remma. Meneer Dorf kijkt haar even verbaasd aan. Dan haalt hij zijn schouders op. "Nou, ik zie jullie wel weer. Doei!"

Lina zit op de bank. "Wat zullen we gaan doen?" vraagt ze. Remma heeft net haar koffer leeggehaald en gaat naast haar zitten. "We kunnen dalijk even dit kamp gaan verkennen.." Sara en Fati komen ook de kamer inlopen. Fati loopt ook de kamer in. "Zeg jongens, vinden jullie het niet vreemd dat wij de enigen zijn op dit hele park?" vraagt ze bezorgd. Lina lacht. "Nou, het verbaasd me niks hoor! Wie wil hier nou op kamp?" "Nou, wij," reageert Remma. Sara knikt. "Ja, inderdaad. Maar je hebt gelijk Lina, we kunnen wel even gaan wandelen."

Lina, Remma, Sara en Fati lopen langs het meer. "Het is wel érg rustig, hè jongens?" Lina richt zich op Fati. "Je ziet overal spoken, Fati. Geniet maar gewoon van de heerlijke rust.." Fati zucht en kijkt dan naar het meer. "Zullen we dalijk gaan zwemmen?" vraagt ze. De rest kijkt op. "Mij best, ik heb m'n zwemspullen wel bij me," antwoordt Sara. Remma en Lina knikken ook. Snel keren ze terug naar hun huisje om zich om te kleden.

Lina is de eerste die het water in springt. "Het is lekker jonges! Kom erin!" Remma rent ook het water in gevolgd door Sara. Fati loopt voorzichtig het water in en went langzaam aan de temperatuur. Lina zwemt dichter naar het midden van het meer. "Hier voel je de grond niet meer!" roept ze. Remma zwemt ook naar haar toe. Sara blijft bij Fati. "Hey Lina, zullen we doen wie het langste z'n adem in kan houden?" vraagt Remma. Lina knikt. "Oké! 3.. 2.. 1.. NU!" Lina en Remma verdwijnen allebei onder water. Lina doet voorzichtig haar ogen open als ze onder water is. Ze ziet iets glinsteren op de bodem van het meer maar kan niet goed zien wat het is. Nieuwsgierig zwemt ze naar beneden en pakt het op. Snel komt ze boven water. "Ha! Ik heb gewonnen!" zegt Remma vrolijk. Lina kijkt haar aan. "Oh, gefeliciteerd. Maar ik heb de prijs." Ze houdt het voorwerp wat ze gepakt heeft boven water. Het is een kubus met goudkleurige tekens erop. "Wow vet!" Remma probeert het af te pakken maar Lina houdt het ver bij haar uit de buurt. "Jongens!" roept ze naar Fati en Sara. "Ik heb iets gevonden!" Fati en Sara kijken op. Ze zien het glanzende ding dat Lina vast heeft. "Wow wat is dat?!" roepen ze. Lina zwemt snel terug naar de kant. "Kijk!" ze laat de kubus aan Fati en Sara zien. "Oh, mag ik het eens vasthouden?" zegt Sara. Lina schudt haar hoofd en houdt het voorwerp dicht tegen zich aan. "Mijn kindje," zegt ze met een kleuterachtige stem. Fati lacht erom. Remma is ook naar de kant komen zwemmen. "Het lijkt op een doosje," zegt ze. Lina tikt tegen de kubus aan. "Maar het is niet hol." Ze bekijkt het blok goed. De tekens die erop staan zijn wel erg mooi.. Met beide handen houdt ze het vast en ze glijdt er langzaam overheen met haar vingers. Ze draait de kubus een kwartslag en ziet een cirkel staan. Maar net als ze haar duim erop wil leggen wordt ze onderbroken. "Ik krijg het koud jongens.." zegt Fati. "Zullen we terug gaan?" Lina kijkt verschrikt op. Ze voelt zich alsof ze net wakker wordt uit een trance. Sara knikt. "Ja is goed. En trouwens, het is toch bijna tijd voor middageten."

Het is avond geworden en Lina, Remma, Sara en Fati zitten buiten rond een kampvuur met meneer Dorf. Lina roostert marshmallows op het vuur terwijl Sara worstjes aan het braden is. "Ik zal jullie een belangrijk stukje geschiedenis vertellen over dit kamp," begint Dorf. "Erm, kunnen jullie een beetje tegen griezelverhalen gebaseerd op een waar gebeurd verhaal?" Lina kijkt rond. "Ik denk het wel," zegt ze droog. De rest knikt ook. Alleen Fati lijkt een beetje te twijfelen. "Nou," zegt Dorf. "Zo'n 40 jaar geleden is er een jongetje verdronken in dat meer." Lina's ogen worden groot. "Daar zwommen we toenstraks in!" Iedereen begint te walgen. "Had u dat niet wat eerder kunnen zeggen?!" reageert Sara half kotsend. Meneer Dorf schudt lachend zijn hoofd. "Oh sorry." Als iedereen uit gewalgd is gaat hij verder. "Het lichaam van de jongen is nooit teruggevonden.. Zijn naam was Jason. Jasons moeder werd 20 jaar later met haar hoofd eraf gehakt gevonden aan de rand van het meer." "Wat the fak!?" zegt Lina. "Is dat echt serieus?!" Meneer Dorf knikt. "Ja, en nu komt het enge: legendes gaan dat Jason hier nog steeds rond dwaalt en dat hij iedereen die hier komt vermoordt zonder reden.." Even staart iedereen voor zich uit. Vooral Fati's ogen staan vol angst. Sara lijkt even na te denken. "Zeg meneer Dorf, had die Jason toevallig een rood met groen gestreepte trui aan en een raar hoedje?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A Long Night at Camp Blood- met Lina, Remma, Sara en Fati!**

**Hoofdstuk 3: Freddy in de hel?**

Op dat moment vliegt Fati overeind. Met haar ogen wijd open kijkt ze Sara aan. "WAT ZEI JE?!" Sara schrikt zich dood van haar reactie. "Uh, ik vroeg of die, die Jason een rood met groene trui droeg en een raar hoedje.." Fati schudt wanhopig haar hoofd. "HOE KOM JE DAAROP?!" Lina en Remma kijken elkaar geschrokken aan. "N-nou," zegt Sara. "Dat is eigenlijk een heel dom verhaal, weet je, de laatste tijd droom ik de hele tijd over iemand die dat heeft dus ik dacht.. Ja, je weet het niet.." "SHIT!" Fati valt op haar knieën. Ze verbergt haar gezicht achter haar handen en begint te snikken. Meneer Dorf weet niks te zeggen. Remma is de eerste die opstaat en naast Fati op de grond gaat zitten. "Fati.. Gaat het?" Fati ziet er overstuur uit. Ook Sara, die nog steeds geschrokken is van wat er zojuist gebeurd is gaat er bij zitten. Lina schudt zichzelf wakker uit haar gedachten en doet hetzelfde. Sara begint nu toch wel bang te worden. "Fati wil je alsjeblieft zeggen wat er is?" Fati snikt en haalt dan diep adem. Ze legt haar handen trillend op haar schoot. Haar gezicht is betraand. "Zegt de naam 'Freddy Krueger' je iets?" zegt ze met een verstokte stem. Sara denkt diep na. "Nou.. Die gast heeft zijn naam nooit tegen me gezegd dus.." Fati kijkt haar doordringend aan. "One, two, Freddy's coming for you.." "Oh shit!" Sara grijpt naar haar hoofd. "Natuurlijk! Dat liedje!" Remma en Lina snappen er niks van. "Waar de fak hebben jullie het over?!" "D-dat liedje hoor ik altijd.." reageert Sara hakkelend. Fati schudt haar hoofd. "Wat gebeurt er allemaal in jouw droom?" Sara krabt op haar hoofd. "Nou meestal duren de dromen maar heel kort. Ik loop door een, uh, ruimte.. En alles heeft een rode gloed. Ik hoor op de achtergrond dat liedje dat jij net zong. En dan zie ik die ene gast dus bij een kachel ofzo staan, terwijl hij druk bezig is met het vuur aansteken. Meestal kijkt hij me daarna heel dom aan en zegt iets van: 'Het is echt saai hier in de hel, hè?' en dan word ik wakker." Fati kijkt haar vragend aan. "Dus hij doet je geen pijn? Hij probeert je niet te vermoorden?" Sara schudt haar hoofd. "Nee, niet echt denk ik. Hij heeft het alleen maar over zijn saaie leven in de hel." Fati zucht opgelucht. "Dan zit hij dus toch nog in de hel.." Niemand lijkt er iets van te begrijpen. "Hoezo, Fati? Probeert hij jou dan wel te vermoorden?" Fati kijkt zuchtend op. "ProbeerDE. Een paar jaar geleden toen ik nog op een andere school zat, droomde ik ook over hem. In mijn dromen sneed hij me wel eens met zijn ijzeren nagels.. en als ik wakker werd zat de snee er nog steeds. Al snel kwam ik erachter dat als ik dood zou gaan in m'n droom, ik ook in het echt dood zou zijn. Ik heb die Krueger naar de hel kunnen sturen door hem te negeren. Hij voedde zich blijkbaar met mijn pijn. Toen verdween hij." Lina, Sara, Remma en meneer Dorf staren Fati allemaal aan. "Waarom heb je ons dat nooit verteld?!" reageert Lina verbaasd. Fati haalt haar schouders op. "Ik heb het er liever niet over." Zo zitten ze een poosje zuchtend voor zich uit te kijken. Meneer Dorf is de eerste die wat zegt. "Nou, uh, wat een enge verhalen allemaal. Ahem, het is al uh.. elf uur geweest dus jullie kunnen maar beter teruggaan naar jullie huisje. Roep me maar als jullie me nodig hebben.." Meneer Dorf springt overeind en keert terug naar zijn eigen huis. Lina knikt. "Ja, we kunnen maar beter gaan. Dalijk komt Jason nog." "Dat is niet grappig, Lina!" reageert Sara nijdig. Lina schudt haar hoofd. "Dat meende ik."

Even later ligt Lina in het bed naast Remma. Het is inmiddels al kwart voor twaalf. Remma slaapt blijkbaar al, maar Lina niet. Freddy, Jason.. Ze hoort twee griezelige verhalen op één dag! Er klopt iets niet. En dan nog die kubus.. Die kubus! Lina gaat rechtop in bed zitten. Toen ze die kubus vasthield, voelde ze zich heel vreemd. Haar handen wilden het openmaken, en wisten precies hoe ze dat moesten doen. Het is erg eng.. Lina gaat op de rand van haar bed zitten en graait in haar koffer die op de grond staat. Ze haalt de kubus eruit. Zo mooi.. Zo.. Prachtig.. Lina strijkt met haar vinger over het blok heen, langs de gouden tekens. "Lina!" Lina draait zich verschrikt om. Remma zit rechtop in bed. "Wat ben je aan het doen?" Lina kijkt naar de kubus. "Oh, ik was dit even aan het bekijken." Ze laat de kubus aan Remma zien. Remma pakt het blok aan. "En dit vond je gewoon op de bodem van dat meer?" Lina knikt. "Wauw." Remma bekijkt de kubus van alle kanten. Als ze bij de kant komt waar een cirkel op staat stopt ze en staart ernaar. Ze legt haar duimen op de cirkel en begint bewegingen te maken rond de cirkel. "Remma stop!" zegt Lina verschrikt. Remma kijkt op. "Huh, wat?" Lina schudt haar hoofd. "Niet doen!" Remma kijkt verschrikt naar de kubus. "Maar.. het ging vanzelf!" Lina knikt. "Weet ik! Dat heb ik dus ook de hele tijd!" Remma laat snel de kubus los en het valt op haar bed. "Wat is dat voor ding?!" Lina haalt haar schouders op. "Weet ik niet! Maar het wil opengemaakt worden, lijkt wel!" Remma kijkt Lina even aan. "Zal ik het doen?" Lina schudt haar hoofd. "We weten niet of het goed of slecht is!" Remma denkt even na. "Misschien werkt een spreuk wel!" Ze graaft in haar koffer en haalt er een stokje uit. Lina kijkt haar verschrikt aan. "Ben je gek?! We mogen niet toveren buiten Hogwarts!" Remma rolt met haar ogen. "Hagrid doet dat ook altijd." "Jonge, als Fati en Sara het zien.." Remma richt haar stok op de kubus. "Die zien het niet. Indicium!" Er verschijnt rook in de vorm van letters boven de kubus. "Dit is de spreuk waardoor je informatie haalt uit een voorwerp." zegt Remma. "Geef het wat tijd en dan staat er dalijk precies wat dit voor ding is!" Lina kijkt naar de letters die langzaam in de goede volgorde gaan staan zodat het een zin vormt. "L'Merchants Puzzel Box," leest Remma voor. "Dit is een puzzel box uit de 18de eeuw, handgemaakt door de speelgoedmaker Philip L'Merchant. Het voorwerp bezit vreemde krachten en kan een poort openen naar de hel." De rook verdwijnt. "De hel?!" roept Lina verschrikt. Remma legt haar vinger tegen haar lippen. "Stil! Dalijk maak je Fati en Sara nog wakker!" Lina grijpt de puzzel box vast en gooit het de slaapkamer uit. "Dat ding moet bij ons uit de buurt blijven!" fluistert ze hysterisch. "Ja oké," zegt Remma. "We moeten het dalijk gewoon weer terug in het meer gooien." Lina schudt haar hoofd. "Snap je het niet?! Weet je nog wat Sara vertelde? Die gast zit in de hel en wacht tot hij eruit kan komen! Als iemand die puzzel box opent, dan komt hij dus weer terug!" Remma schrikt. "We moeten het vernietigen!" Lina knikt. "Precies! Snel, naar het kampvuur!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A Long Night at Camp Blood- met Lina, Remma, Sara en Fati!**

**Hoofdstuk 4: Kampvuur blussers**

Sara wordt wakker. Vermoeid kijkt ze op de klok. Het is half twee 's nachts. Het licht van de halve maan schijnt door het raam in haar gezicht. Sara stapt uit haar bed en gaat bij het raam staan. Ze hoeft niet bang te zijn dat ze vannacht verandert, dat gebeurt toch alleen bij volle maan. Opeens voelt ze dat ze naar de wc moet. Jammer genoeg moet ze naar buiten om naar de wc te kunnen; aangezien ze op een camping zit hebben ze een apart huisje waar de wc's staan. Sara denkt terug aan wat meneer Dorf zei over Jason.. Dat hij nog steeds ronddwaalt over Camp Crystal Lake.. Sara schudt haar hoofd en draait zich om naar de slapende Fati. Zal ze haar wakker maken? Ze kijkt opnieuw door het raam. De bomen zien er wel erg eng uit 's nachts.. Ze kan het maar beter wel doen. "Fati?" fluistert ze. "Fati!" Ze schudt aan haar schouder. Fati opent haar ogen. "Wat is er?" fluistert ze terug. Sara trekt een genânt gezicht. "Ik moet naar de wc.." Fati gaat rechtop zitten en zucht opgelucht dat het geen nachtmerrie was. "Nu? Hoe laat is het?" "Half twee.." "Oh, fijn." Fati staat op. "Oké, maar we moeten het wel snel doen! Ik hou niet van de nacht." Sara knikt. Zo stil mogelijk lopen ze langs de slaapkamer van Lina en Remma. Die slapen blijkbaar nog. Sara en Fati doen een vest en schoenen aan, openen de deur en lopen het huisje uit.

Sara kijkt op naar de maan. Het is best wel koud buiten. "Geloof jij dat Jason echt bestaat?" vraagt Sara dan. Fati zucht. "Ik heb genoeg dingen gezien om daar in te geloven.." "Hé kijk! Het kampuur staat nog aan! Ik dacht dat we het uitgedaan hadden.." Fati kijkt op. "Je hebt gelijk. Laten we het dalijk maar uit doen." Sara knikt. Snel gaan ze naar de wc's.

"Er zit een blusdeken in dit kastje!" roept Fati naar Sara. Ze haalt het deken uit de kast. "Hiermee krijgen we het vuur wel uit." Sara komt van de wc af. "Aja, handig." Fati knikt. "Wel vreemd dat het vuur opeens weer aan is hè?" Sara zucht. "Waarschijnlijk zijn we het gewoon vergeten uit de doen.." "Ik vind het toch raar. En dan dat verhaal met Jason.." "Fati, het is vast niks. En als we het niet uit maken komt er dalijk nog een bosbrand ofzoiets!" "Tja.. Je hebt gelijk." Snel lopen Sara en Fati naar buiten en gaan naar het kampvuur. Sara kijkt om zich heen. Er is niemand in de buurt. "Geef me dat deken es," zegt ze tegen Fati. Fati geeft haar het deken aan. Sara gooit het snel over het vuur heen. Langzaam gaat het uit en ze haalt het er weer af. "Zo, dat is ook weer voor mekaar, kom we gaan snel weer naar binnen-" "Hé wacht eens.." zegt Fati. Ze loopt wat dichter naar het verbrande hout toe. "Wat is er?" reageert Sara verbaasd. Fati pakt een tak van de grond en schuift ermee een stuk verbrand hout aan de kant. De kubus ligt eronder. "Huh? Is dat niet dat blokje dat Lina in het meer vond?" Fati knikt. Met de tak rolt ze de kubus dichter naar zich toe. Voorzichtig voelt ze eraan. "Het is helemaal niet warm!" zegt ze verontwaardigd. Ze pakt de kubus op en kijkt ernaar. "Waarom zou Lina dit in het vuur gooien?" zegt Sara verbaasd. Fati staart naar de kubus. "Of Jason.." Sara schrikt. "Oh mijn god. We moeten de kubus snel teruggeven aan Lina!" Fati blijft naar de kubus staren. "Fati!" Fati kijkt niet op. "Wacht even.. Er is iets met dit ding.." Sara kijkt ook naar de kubus. Fati staart naar de cirkel die erop staat. Met haar duim gaat ze tegen de klok in over de cirkel.. En dan gaat ze met de klok mee. Sara kijkt er verbaasd naar. "Wat ben je aan het doen?" vraagt ze verbaasd. "Wacht even.." reageert Fati. Ze draait de kubus een kwartslag en komt bij een vlak met een wat kleinere cirkel erop. Ze legt haar wijsvinger op de cirkel en duwt. Opeens schuift een deel van de kubus omhoog. Fati slaakt een gil en laat het verschrikt vallen. "Wow.." zegt Sara. De kubus schuift zichzelf uit elkaar, en weer in elkaar, draait op zijn kant en schuift nog een stuk eruit, draait het een kwartslag en schuift weer in elkaar. Fati en Sara kijken verbijsterd toe. Er schiet wat blauwe elekticiteit door de kubus heen waardoor Fati en Sara verschrikt een stap achteruit zetten.

Op dat moment komen Lina en Remma de deur van hun huisje uitrennen. "Nee!" schreeuwt Lina wanhopig. "Wat hebben jullie gedaan?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A Long Night at Camp Blood- met Lina, Remma, Sara en Fati!**

**Hoofdstuk 5: Dit is JASON!**

Lina schrikt op. Het is kwart voor drie. Ze weet zeker dat ze net iemand hoorde schreeuwen ofzo. Snel maakt ze Remma wakker. "Remma! Hoorde je dat?!" Remma gaat overeind zitten en wrijft in haar ogen. "Wat nu weer.." "Ik hoorde iemand schreeuwen!" Remma kijkt verschrikt op. "Ik ga kijken bij Sara en Fati!" Snel springt ze uit haar bed en loopt naar de kamer van Sara en Fati. "Ze zijn er niet!" roept Remma wanhopig terug. Oh nee.. Lina rent naar de kapstok en pakt haar jas. "Kom!" zegt ze. "We moeten ze gaan zoeken!" Remma rent naar haar toe met de toverstokken in haar hand en pakt ook haar jas. "Voor de zekerheid." Lina knikt en stopt haar toverstok in haar jaszak. Snel rennen Lina en Remma de deur uit. Geschokt blijven ze staan; ze zien de kubus op de grond liggen.. En Sara en Fati kijken ernaar.

"Nee!" schreeuwt Lina. "Wat hebben jullie gedaan?!" Sara en Fati kijken verschrikt op. "L-Lina!" zegt Sara. "Je kubus lag in het vuur!" Lina grijpt met haar handen naar haar hoofd. "Natuurlijk!" schreeuwt ze en ze rent op de kubus af gevolgd door Remma. Remma trapt de kubus opzij. "Wat hebben jullie ermee gedaan?!" zegt ze. Fati snapt er niks van. "Het ging vanzelf!" zegt ze. Lina schudt haar hoofd. "Oh nee.."

Opeens schieten er ijzeren kettingen uit de Puzzle Box en wikkelen zich om Fati's polsen heen. Fati schreeuwt. Lina en Remma grijpen beide hun toverstok. "Diffindo!" roepen Lina en Remma tegelijk terwijl Lina haar toverstok op de linkerketting richt en Remma op de rechter. De kettingen breken af en schieten weer terug de Box in. Fati staart met een bleek gezicht naar de afgebroken kettingen die nog om haar armen zitten. Sara kijkt Lina en Remma verschrikt aan. Lina trekt een vage blik. "Uh, lang verhaal. We moeten snel naar binnen, kom!" zegt ze en ze rent naar de deur van hun huisje toe. "Kom!" Snel trekt Remma Fati en Sara mee het huisje in. Lina sluit de deur en draait het op slot. Hijgend laat ze zichzelf op de grond zakken en stopt haar toverstok weer weg. Fati en Sara gaan op het bankje zitten in de woonkamer terwijl ze Remma en Lina verbaasd aanstaren. "Wat.. wat was dat?" vraagt Fati met een bleek gezicht. Remma kijkt Lina vragend aan. "Ze hebben het nu toch al gezien," zegt Remma. "En ik heb geen zin om hun geheugen te wissen." Lina schudt haar hoofd. "Je hebt gelijk.."

Sara kijkt Lina vragend aan. Lina glimlacht vreemd. "Uhm.. Nou.. Oké ik zal het maar kort zeggen: Remma en ik zijn heksen." Sara en Fati staren Lina nog steeds aan. "Wat?" zeggen ze tegelijk. Lina krabt op haar hoofd. "Tja, hoe leg je dat makkelijk uit.. Uhm, Remma en ik zitten op een toverschool genaamd Hogwarts. We kunnen toveren." Even is het stil. "Waarom hadden jullie dat niet eerder gezegd?! Da's echt vet!" zegt Sara dan opeens. Fati glimlacht. "Inderdaad. Wauw.. Heksen.. Dat is echt vet man!" Lina en Remma zuchten opgelucht. "Maar.." begint Fati dan. "Wat was er nou eigenlijk met die kubus?" Remma kijkt haar doordringend aan. "Die kubus kan de poort naar de hel openen! Lina en ik kwamen erachter door een spreuk erover uit te spreken.. En wij dachten natuurlijk meteen aan die nachtmerrie-gast van jou en gooiden de kubus in het vuur." Fati trekt opnieuw bleek. "Ik.. Heb de hel geopend..?" Sara kijkt haar verschrikt aan. "Oh shit.."

BAM! Er wordt op de deur geslagen. De meiden veren alle vier overeind. "Wie is daar?!" schreeuwt Lina terwijl ze haar toverstok op de deur gericht houdt net als Remma. Geen antwoord. "We zijn bewapend!" zegt Remma. BAM! Er klinkt nog een klap tegen de deur aan. Sara en Fati zetten angstig een paar stappen achteruit. "Ik waarschuw je.." Op dat moment wordt er een groot kapmes door de deur heen gestoken. "Oh mijn god!" zegt Remma. Lina zet een stap naar voren. "Kom maar op.." fluistert ze. Dan knalt de deur kapot en er staat iemand, of iets, in de deuropening. Hij draagt een hockey-masker en heeft het kapmes in zijn hand. Lina zet een stap naar voren. "Sectumsempra!"

Er schiet een straal uit haar toverstok recht op de gast af. Hij tuimelt een stukje achteruit maar blijft op zijn benen staan. Er zit nu een snee in zijn masker en in zijn kleding zitten ook sneën. Hij kijkt even naar zijn kleding en richt zich dan weer op Lina. Lina's ogen worden groot. "W-wat..?" zegt ze verbaasd. Remma kijkt ook verschrikt. "Lina.. Wat was dat voor spreuk?!" Lina schudt haar hoofd vol ongeloof dat haar doelwit nog leeft. "Geen tijd voor uitleg.. We moeten rennen! Dit is JASON!" Remma schrikt, draait zich om en rent de kamer van Sara en Fati in en richt haar stok op het raam. "Confringo!" Het raam explodeert. "Kom snel!" Fati en Sara springen het raam uit en Lina komt de kamer ook inrennen. Ze richt haar toverstok op de deur. "Colloportus!" De deur maakt een piepend geluid en wordt verzegeld. Snel klimt ook Lina door het raam naar buiten gevolgd door Remma. Fati kijkt angstig om zich heen. "Waar moeten we nu heen?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A Long Night at Camp Blood-** **met Lina, Remma, Sara en Fati!**

**Hoofdstuk 6: De hel is geopend**

Sara kijkt even omhoog naar de maan. "Jongens.." begint ze. Lina, Remma en Fati kijken haar vragend aan. Sara kijkt terug. Lina schrikt. "Sara.. Je ogen!" Remma en Fati schrikken ook; Sara's ogen zijn opeens geel! Felgeel! Sara glimlacht. "Sorry.." zegt ze. "Volg mij." Opeens valt ze op haar handen en knieën en haar lichaam begint te schokken. Fati, Remma en Lina zetten verschrikt een stap achteruit. Er komt een grommend geluid uit Sara's keel en opeens heft ze haar hoofd naar de maan terwijl ze schreeuwt op dierlijke manier. Haar armen en benen veranderen in poten, haar hoofd vervormd en wordt behaard. Lina, Remma en Fati staren haar met open mond aan. Al snel is Sara helemaal in een wolf veranderd. Een bruine wolf, en het is niet aan haar te zien dat ze zojuist nog een mens was. "Sara.. Je.. Je bent een.." stamelt Fati. "Een weerwolf!" roept Lina uit. De wolf, of te wel Sara, knikt en snuift dan de lucht op. Haar oren draaien even. Dan begint ze te rennen. "Kom!" zegt Lina. Snel rennen ze achter Sara aan. Sara rent tussen de bomen door. Ze ruikt de bewoonde wereld niet ver van hier. Als ze gewoon door dit bos kunnen komen zijn ze er zo!

Opeens stopt Sara abrubt met rennen. Ze staart naar de hoge struiken die een stuk of 5 meter voor ze staan. Sara begint te grommen en legt haar oren in haar nek. Lina en Remma pakken hun toverstok. "Wat is er Sara?" Sara kijkt niet weg van de struiken. Opeens klinkt er een duivelse lach vanachter de struiken vandaan. Iedereen schrikt zich kapot. Remma kijkt even naar Fati. "Freddy?" Fati schudt langzaam haar hoofd. Dan komt er iemand achter de struiken vandaan. Het is een.. Je zou het een man kunnen noemen. Hij heeft een vreselijk bleke huid, zwarte ogen en het opvallendste: zijn hele gezicht zit vol met naalden. Lina, Remma en Fati deinzen terug terwijl Sara haar tanden laat zien. De naald-gast lacht opnieuw. "Wat een nacht," zegt hij met een holle stem. Hij grijnst even. "Dus.. Wie van jullie heeft de Puzzle Box opengemaakt?" "Wie ben jij?!" zegt Lina kwaad terwijl ze haar toverstok op hem gericht houdt. De gast kijkt naar de toverstok. "Dus jij bent Lina de heks. Interessant," zegt hij. Lina kijkt hem kwaad aan. "Laat me het niet nog eens vragen!" zegt ze dreigend. De gast begint te lachen. "Je kunt mij niet doden, klein mens! Ik ben een Cenobite!" "Een wat?" vraagt Remma. De ogen van de gast schieten over op Remma. Remma slikt. De mondhoeken van de man wijzen even omhoog. "Nog een heks. Wat een hekserij zeg. Haha!" Hij schraapt zijn keel. "Excuseer me. Ik zal me even voorstellen. Ik ben, zoals ze me noemen, Pinhead: één van de vele Cenobites, en ik breng iedereen die de Puzzle Box opent naar de hel." Hij kijkt grijnzend naar Fati. Fati zet een stap achteruit. "Genoeg!" schreeuwt Lina. "Sectumsempra!" Er verschijnen allemaal sneeën in het zwarte, leren gewaad van Pinhead en er stroomt bloed uit. "Nah wat zonde!" zegt hij. "Dit pak was net nieuw. Wil je soms óók naar de hel?!" Lina slikt. "Weer een onsterfelijke! Wat is er toch mis met iedereen vandaag?!" Remma haalt haar schouders op. "Geen idee." Sara gromt en springt op Pinhead af. "Nee Sara!" roept Lina. Maar Sara bijt Pinhead stevig in zijn arm. "Wat is dit nou weer voor onzin?" zegt hij kalm. Hij grijpt Sara bij haar nekvel en gooit haar aan de kant. Sara knalt piepend tegen een boom aan en valt bewusteloos op de grond. Remma kijkt hem kwaad aan. "Jij monster!" Ze heft haar toverstok. "Avada Kedavra!" Lina kijkt Remma met grote ogen aan. Er schiet een groene straal op Pinhead af. Maar zodra het hem raakt verdwijnt het meteen weer en de Cenobite blijft lachend staan. "Ik ben onsterfelijk, mens! Is dat zo moeilijk te begrijpen?" Opeens schieten er kettingen uit het niets op Lina en Remma af. De kettingen binden Lina en Remma razendsnel vast aan een boom. "Wat is dit?!" schreeuwt Lina. Fati kijkt Pinhead met grote ogen aan. "En wat ben jij, Fati? Een heks? Een weerwolf? Vampier misschien? Nee.. Jij bent gewoon een mens. En nog een zwak mens ook." Langzaam loopt hij naar haar toe. Fati staat vastgenageld aan de grond. "Oh, maar maak je geen zorgen, Fati!" zegt Pinhead lachend. "Je bent heus niet alleen in de hel hoor. Er is iemand die op je wacht.. Hij staat te popelen om je weer te zien, en ik neem aan dat jij er ook zin in hebt om hem na al die jaren weer eens te ontmoeten." Fati's ogen worden groot. "Nee.." zegt ze met een verstokte stem terwijl ze een stap achteruit zet. "N-nee.." "Ja!" roept Pinhead vrolijk en ook Fati wordt vastgegrepen door de zwarte kettingen die zich uit het niets om haar armen krullen. Fati schreeuwt in angst. Lina probeert zich los te rukken. "Fati nee!" Pinhead loopt naar de vastgebonden Fati toe. "Fati, Fati. Je hebt zelf de hel geopend. Dit is allemaal jouw schuld. Door jouw is je vriend Freddy Krueger weer vrij. Hoe ironisch kan het leven zijn, niet waar?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A Long Night at Camp Blood-** **met Lina, Remma, Sara en Fati!**

**Hoofdstuk 7: De dierenvriend**

Lina en Remma zitten op de grond tegen een boom met kettingen strak om hun heen. Ze staan totaal machteloos en hun toverstokken liggen voor hun voeten op de grond. "Ik vermoord je!" schreeuwt Remma in horror. Fati kijkt met grote ogen naar Pinhead. Hij lacht. "Zeg maar gedag tegen je vrienden en hallo tegen de hel!" Op dat moment verdwijnt Fati. Met kettingen en al. "NEE!" schreeuwen Lina en Remma terwijl ze zich los proberen te worstelen. Pinhead draait zich naar ze toe. "Jammer genoeg heb ik geen goede reden om jullie te vermoorden.." zegt hij teleurgesteld. Lina kijkt hem recht in zijn ogen en vertoont geen greintje angst. Pinhead houdt zijn hoofd even schuin. "Maar ja! Als ik jullie hier laten zitten gaan jullie vanzelf dood. En ik bedenk me opeens dat jullie ook niet alleen op dit kamp zijn.. Zie je in de hel! HAHAHA!" Pinhead verdwijnt.

Het is stil in het bos. Alleen het geratel van de kettingen die langs elkaar heen ratelen is te horen. Lina beweegt haar schouders heen en weer of probeert met haar voeten bij haar toverstok te komen. Remma staart alleen verdrietig voor zich uit. "We konden ze niet beschermen.." zegt ze met een verstokte stem. "En nu sterven we.."

"NEE," zegt Lina dan. "We sterven hier niet. Niemand van ons zal sterven. Niet vannacht!" Lina kijkt naar de nog steeds bewusteloze Sara die naast een boom een eindje verderop ligt. "Sara!" roept Lina. "Sara! Word alsjeblieft wakker!" Remma kijkt op. "Sara!" Maar het wolvenlichaam van Sara beweegt niet. "Dit is gekkenwerk," zegt Lina na een poosje. "Wat moeten we doen?" Op dat moment klinken er zware voetstappen in de verte. Lina heft met grote ogen haar hoofd. "Jason.." Remma schrikt. "Shit! We gaan dood!" "Nee!" reageert Lina kwaad. "We. Gaan. Niet. Dood." Ze kijkt opnieuw naar Sara. Dan kijkt ze naar een tak die vlakbij haar voet ligt. Snel legt Lina haar voet naast de tak en trapt het in de richting van Sara. "Goeie!" zegt Remma. Ze begint wat losse grond en blaadjes in Sara richting te trappen maar ze bereiken Sara net niet. Dan ziet ze een kromme tak liggen. De ene punt wijst omhoog. Remma kijkt naar de tak, naar Sara en trapt dan met haar enkel om de omhoogwijzende punt. De tak wordt gelanceerd, recht op Sara's hoofd. Sara gromt even. "Sara!" schreeuwt Lina dan. De voetstappen komen steeds dichterbij. Op dat moment opent Sara haar voorzichtig haar ogen. "Ja!" roept Remma opgelucht. Sara gaat kreunend op haar benen staan. Ze kijkt naar de vastgebonden Lina en Remma en haar ogen staan meteen wijd open. Snel rent ze op Remma en Lina af en trekt met haar tanden aan de ketting. "Nee Sara! Onze toverstokken.."

Sara piept en deinst terug. Lina en Remma kijken opzij. Daar staat Jason met zijn kapmes. Sara kijkt angstig naar hem toe. Jason houdt zijn hoofd schuin. "Sara..." fluistert Remma. "De toverstokken..!" Maar Jason loopt langzaam naar Sara toe. Sara legt haar oren in haar nek en gromt. Jason stopt met lopen en kijkt naar de wolf. Tot Lina's verbazing laat hij op dat moment zijn kapmes vallen en blijft naar Sara kijken. Sara kijkt verbaasd naar het kapmes en dan naar Jason. Sara zet voorzichtig een stap naar hem toe. Jason zakt door zijn knieën en gaat op de grond zitten. Sara kijkt hem strak aan. Lina en Remma snappen er helemaal niks van. Sara zet nog een stap dichter naar Jason toe. Jason houdt zijn hoofd schuin. Dan steekt hij voorzichtig zijn hand uit naar Sara. Sara kijkt er even naar en loopt dan naar zijn hand. Jason streelt Sara's wolvenkop voorzichtig. Sara staat te trillen op haar poten. Lina staat vol verbazing te kijken. "Jason houdt van dieren!? WOW!"

Jason veert overeind en kijkt naar Lina en Remma. Hij pakt zijn kapmes en loopt naar ze toe. Snel springt Sara tussen hen in en gromt naar Jason. Jason laat zijn kapmes weer zakken. Sara loopt naar de achterkant van de boom gevolgd door Jason. Ze ruikt aan de zwarte ketting en gromt ernaar. Jason twijfelt geen moment. Hij heft zijn mes hakt de ketting door.

Lina en Remma gooien de ketting van zich af en grijpen ieder hun toverstok. "Zo kan het ook," zegt Remma. Lina knikt. "Inderdaad.." Sara loopt naar Lina en Remma toe. Jason loopt als een hondje achter haar aan. "Dank je Sara," zegt Lina. "En uh.. Goed gedaan.. Jason." Jason reageert niet. "Maar hoe komen we nu bij Fati?" vraagt Remma. Lina zucht. "Geen idee.." Ze denkt even na. "De Puzzle Box!" Remma kijkt verschrikt op. "Je bedoelt toch niet dat we onzelf de hel in gaan sturen!?" Sara kijkt ook verschrikt. Jason staart alleen een beetje voor zich uit. Lina bijt op haar lip. "We moeten wel.."


End file.
